When I Can't Stay With Him
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Clove heads to the feast determined and confident. Cato and her have a plan, except when it all goes wrong and she's dying on the ground, everything is forever ruined. Then the truth is exposed, they're the real star-crossed lovers. and they always will be.


**First off, who couldn't believe Glato had to be added to the movie? I was just like, oh hell no. And Clove and Cato do die but thank god for fanfictions right? Anyways this is my first clato fanfic because I usually write Harry Potter (dramione) stories. So, please be nice. If you like dramione check out my other stories. This does take place in the middle of the book/movie so…**

**Enjoy**

It was a plan we'd worked out and now everything's going wrong. District 5 bolted out, grabbed the bag, and sprinted back in to the woods. I growl as I watch her red hair flash and disappear. How could we have let her be so sneaky? How? I look back one more time and see Cato disappearing. He's going back just a few feet reading to spring on the next tribute who runs back to the woods. So, the guy from 11, Thresh I think or the girl on fire. Lover Boy is probably wounded because of Cato and hiding somewhere. I smirk at the thought, before realization occurs. The sack probably has something for him! I frown but suddenly see a girl sprint towards the sacks. It's Fire Girl attempting to be like District 5. Oh no you don't. I race after throwing a knife and getting her then I her pushing her to the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend District 12? Still hanging on?" I ask.

Katniss glares and says, "He's out there now. Hunting Cato." I snarl. How dare she think she can lie to me. I hit her in the throat. I glance around for any blonde headed idiot but I don't see him.

I grin at her saying, "Liar. He's nearly dead! Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped him to some tree. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover boy? Well isn't that sweet. Too bad he'll never get it." I grab for my favorite knife and look at her again. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." I smile, won't my Cato be proud of me. She wiggles under me and I smirk, "Forget it, District 12 We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally, Rue was it? Well now you, nature can take care of Lover Boy. So where to start? I think we'll start with your mouth. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" She spits on me and I growl and wipe it off. I'm just about to start when something grabs me off of her. What the hell? Suddenly I see him, it's Thresh from District 11! He flips me and flings me to the ground.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I'm scrambling backwards too scared to yell, scream, or fight.

"You said her name I hear you. You cut her up like you were this girl?' By now I'm more terrified then my worst nightmares. I need my hero, my partner, the only one who could ever take Thresh and win. I need Cato.

"Cato, Cato!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs as I see Thresh now has a large rock in his hand. Where's Cato?

"Clove!" I hear Cato shout, he sounds too far away. Holy shit he sounds too far away. By now I'm screaming in my mind. Then the rock connects with my head. I moan in pain. I've never hated the world so much, but to endure this pain. I gasp in agony again. I think I hear District 12 talking to Thresh but I can't be sure. Damnit I let them all leave. I failed, they're all still alive. I failed Cato. I failed.

"Clove!" I hear Cato's voice and I think he's getting closer, but I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Oh God it'll only be minutes. I hear Thresh tell District 12 to run and I'm sure he's doing the same. Suddenly Cato's here kneeling beside me.

"Clove, please you have to stay with me. You have to stay," he whispers looking down at me.

"Cato you came," I whisper.

"Of course, Clove don't go, stay with me, you can live. We'll go back to District 2 just hang on," says Cato his blue eyes filled with worry, shock, and anger.

"I can't. Cato, I love you," I wheeze out.

"Clove, Clove I love you so much. I can't live without you. You're my Clover. Stay with me," he whispers clutching my hand. I smile slightly and groan again. Then Cato leans down and kisses me. For a moment I kiss him back, and it's the best kiss I've ever had. The only kiss I've ever had. But it was with my soul mate.

"Win for me," I whisper.

"For you Clove. I'll win for you, I promise. I'll hunt them all down," he says.

"Win for me Cato, I love you so, so much," I whimper.

"We're the real star-crossed lovers Clove," he says back.

"I love you Cato," I say before everything starts going hazy.

"No, Clove stay with me! You just gotta hang on! Hang on Clove! I love you, don't leave me. I know it hurts but stay with me!" he's shouting by now. I see his angelic face and I know this is what I want to see before I die.

"Cato," is all I say. Then it all start's fading and going black.


End file.
